


A start to something new

by Cheekycheesecake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekycheesecake/pseuds/Cheekycheesecake
Summary: You have moved to Postwick in the Galar region. Things are going well, and your meeting new friends, and getting long with your neighbors. Hop and his family especially as you live right next to them. Hop is really existed to introduce is older brother he speaks so highly of. A romance quickly develop between the two of you.If I see any mistakes ,spelling or grammar I will change it :)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. A start of something new

You have just moved to Postwick for your new job. It was a big step in your life as you never lived this far away from your own region. It was a little intimidating at first, but you got settled after a few weeks and started making friends at work and around your neighborhood. 

Upon moving to the small town of Postwick you were very warmly welcomed by the other residents who lived there. One kid called Hop, around his pre-teens took a liking to you because he saw you with your own Pokemon, and started a conversation about it. He saw you as a big sister of sorts, and you both about your Pokemon and his big brother Leon. You would always find it cute how he would call his brother “Champion”. You never were into competitive battling so it went right over your head that he was very famous for been the Pokemon Champion of Galar. You have not yet gone into the bigger places and stuck around Postwick, so also never saw all the posters and exposure Leon had. 

It was a lovely afternoon so you decided to let your Pokemon enjoy the sun with you as you sat in your front garden lying on your sunbed. So caught up in relaxing in the sun you didn’t hear the young boy approach your garden fence.

(Y/N), My brother lee is about to come visit tomorrow! My mum said I should invite you over to our BBQ too!” You have never seen hop so existed! Hop was always optimistic, and always spoke to you when he could. Sometimes he would over do it a little, but you always thought it was really sweet. 

“Yeah sure sounds like a plan,Hop!” Hops family was always very sweet to you when first moved. Helping you know the area better and introduce you to other neighbours since you lived so close to them. So a BBQ with them sounded nice, you have never stepped into their house yet, so this would be a first. 

You and Hop spoke for a little while longer before he decided to head home. In the evening you started to watch some TV on in the background while you did some cleaning up. It was one of the Pokemon Galar Region matches. Not really giving full attention, just listening rather than looking at the TV, you heard the name “Champion Leon” And thought to yourself “That's cute, the Champion called Leon too. What a coincidence. Must be the reason why he calls his brother that” 

If you looked up and had a look at Leon you would have added it up and saw his brother really was the Champion. After you where finished you realized what time it was you switched the channel over to your favorite show, after a while you noticed you were starting to drift off so you decided to call it a night and go to bed. 

The next morning the sun was breaking through your curtains. You thought to yourself you might as well get up and make something to bring to the BBQ. After all they are hosting it, you could always prepare a desert of some kind. It’s the least you could do for them for thinking of inviting you. After you made your delicious desert, you heard your door bell go off frantically. It must be Hop, he’s the only one who rings your doorbell like that.  
You opened the front door and greeted him “Morning Hop”

Hop looked at you with a ray of sunshine and sparkle in his eyes.You have never seen Hop so happy. (Y/N), Lee is about to arrive! I’m about to go and meet him now so be ready soon to meet him. I have to go meet him or he will get lost, he’s so bad at directions it hurts. See ya later” 

Hop spirited off before you could get a word out. He was so buzzed about seeing his brother he just had to tell you. “Oh well” You thought to yourself, you had to get ready properly as you had set off in an hour.

The time came to leave and you had a cute summer dress on in your favourite colour . It was nice and breezy for the hotter weather. You saw Hop come running back to your house just after you left your front door. Hop was practically dragging you by the arm. You had to tell him to be careful as you might drop the desert you just made for all of them. You thought he was going a little overboard with the whole thing but, at least he has a good enough relationship with his brother.

You turned up at Hops house to see his family there with a few family friends.The air was filled with freshly cooked food that tantalized your nostrils. It started to get your appetite going. It was nice to have a family meal rather than eat alone for once. 

“Hey, Lee this is (Y/N) the nice lady I was telling you about.” You gave out a warm smile to hop for his complement and for speaking to you so highly to his older brother.

Your eyes finally drifted towards Leon. The whole world stood still as you took him in. He was incredibly handsome to you. Your heart began to flutter, and Butterfree started to fill your stomach. It was like a frat train hit you. His stunning golden eyes with his long purple hair, and nicely groomed beard. You started to wonder what this powerful feeling was. 

You started to just gawk at Leon. Just looking at all of his features. He was not wearing his Champion getup, he was wearing just a red shirt, hat and some jogging trousers. 

It’s nice to meet you (Y/N). Hop has told me a lot about you. It’s nice for him to have sibling figure around while I’m away. 

You still continued to gawk at him for a second before replaying with “Nice to finally meet you too, Hop is always talking about you, and it’s super sweet. He likes to call you Champion Leon, like the Galar champion. I mean I’m not a competitive battler so I don’t know much about him. I just had the TV on in the background last night while I was cleaning. I didn’t see his face really” 

You started to notice you were starting to babble a bit in front of Leon. All the excitement to talking to a tall handsome man brought that out of you. Leon gave you a confused look and began to chuckle. Leon’s chuckle made your heart melt and you already had a crush on the man.

“Huh? I am the Galar Champion! Didn’t Hop tell you! 

You went bright red! How oblivious could you be? I mean you had to reassure yourself that competitive battling was not your thing. You maybe battled now and again for fun, but you didn’t think you could do that kind of thing. 

“Leon,I’m so sorry. That’s a little embarrassing” 

Leon let out a warm smile “It’s alright, it’s kinda cute. I mean I can’t even find my way to my mums house ‘cus of how bad I am at directions.” 

Him saying he thought it was cute made you really smile. This man was very charming to you throughout the day. You both got along really well as the say went by. It didn’t go unnoticed by Leon's and Hop's mum how well you were getting along. She could pick up that there was something going on between you and she liked the fact that he was getting along with such a nice, pretty young lady. 

When the night was over Leon offered to walk you home, just so he would spend a little more time with you. You happily said yes to his request and headed back. You thanked his mum for the nice BBQ and gave her a hug. 

As you walked away Leon’s mum was watching you walk together hoping that something might blossom between you both. 

You both got to your front door and sat on the bench for a while. It was a beautiful night,so you both thought it was a good idea just to spend some time alone. At this point you are full blown crushing on him. He was so sweet to you all day. 

“I better be going (Y/N), but I really enjoyed your company. May I ask for your number before I go? I will be going back the day after tomorrow and maybe we could hang out in the evening tomorrow.” 

You blushed and got out your phone and gave Leon your number. This made your heart pound like a jackhammer. A hot man was asking for YOUR number. 

Leon opened his arms to let you in for a hug. You put your arms around him and your head was on his cheat. He was so warm, and you got lost in it. Leon put his hands on your hips, and this really got your emotions running high. 

You both hugged for a good 5 minutes before finally stopping. Your head is in cloud nine, it was like your prince charming or something. Never would ever think you would be falling for his older brother so quickly. You thought for now It was best to keep your feelings silent from him for now. You didn’t wanna move too fast. 

With your final goodbye Leon and he started to walk back to his mum’s house. Leon picked up his phone to call his brother to ask how to get back home.

Leon: “Hey, Hop. Where do I need to go to get back? Also you didn’t tell me she was so cute. I really like her.

Hop: I didn’t know if you would find her cute. Keep that lovey dovey stuff to yourself, but she is so awesome. 

Leon: Alright, alright. So where do I need to go Hop? 

After a lot longer than it should take Leon to get back and he could not stop thinking about you. It was nice to talk to such a beautiful girl and just have nice conversation. His heart was fluttering thinking of you, and smiled to himself.

Leon got back up to the kitchen to get a glass of water before chilling out before going to bed. His mum was sitting in the living room and heard Leon getting a drink. His mum called him over to the living room. “I see you and (Y/N) are getting along well. She’s a very nice young lady and would make a nice girlfriend for you” 

Leon blushed and reapplied “You could tell?” 

His mum laughed and said “Yes, I can Leon dear. You would not leave each other alone, and you offered to walk her home knowing you would get lost on the way back” 

“Alright, I wanna see how this goes and get to know her a little better before anything else. I don’t want to be too forward and scare her off.”

She nodded back “That seems fair, I wish you luck. From what I know of her she’s very nice and I think she would make a very nice addition to our family.” 

Leon let out a grin “Thanks mum, I’m going to bed now. I love you, I will see you tomorrow morning.” 

“I love you too dear, sleep well.”

Meanwhile you decided to look up Leon, he was very famous in Galar, far and wide. You watched some of his battles and you have never seen talent like it. 

You were wide awake just thinking of how much you liked him. You were also worried he would have a tone of fangirls pursuing him too. It didn’t matter, you had his number and spoke to him on a personal level, and he asked you to hang out with you. Was this the start of a new romance for you both? Only time will tell.


	2. Don't let them get to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day for you and Leon to hang out, but thanks to some crazy fangirls things don't go as smoothly.

Leon was tossing and turning in the night, still unable to sleep. At this point you have occupied his mind. He did have a bit of a social media stalk on you, just to know maybe a bit more about you. He would add you on all your social media platforms but, he thought it would look a little creepy if he did his time of night. It’s only been a day and he’s already feeling this strongly from you. He already has approval from his mum, and his brother really likes you. After a while Leon did manage to get to sleep. He thought the best thing he could do was call you tomorrow morning to see if you still wanted to hang out.

Back at your place you started to call your childhood friend Abi, and tell her what went on, and about Leon, she was much more into competitive battling then you so she already knew who he was.

Abi: How the hell did you not know who Champion Leon was!? He’s huge in Galar and other regions. I'm even a big fan of his. 

You: I know, I know I’m pretty silly for that. 

Abi: Have you not even seen all the exposure that man gets? He’s been champ since he was fucking 10 years old! 

You: Give me a little slack, I’m not in that sort of thing, but you are. Look, me and Leon are gonna hang out tomorrow afternoon. Any advice? 

Abi:...I mean by the sounds of everything Leon already fences you. If he didn't, why would he go out of his way to walk you home, ask for your number, and ask to hang out the next day? Not to mention that man is known for also having the worst sense of direction, so it probably took him a while to get back.

You: Wait, what? You think he already fences me, and he has a bad sense of direction? 

Abi: God, you are oblivious, but, alright just a heads up for you. Leon has his fangirls and they would do anything to be in your precision. Don’t post anything about you two hanging out tomorrow, these girls and relentless and keep track on where Leon is. They might try and crash your day out with Leon. Obviously not all his female fans are like that. Every celebrity has their crazy ones. Raihan has it too.

You: Who’s Raihan? 

Abi: Never mind, I’m sure he will bring him up. Give me the tea tomorrow evening, 

You: Yeah sure, I will do. Thanks see ya. 

Abi: See ya! 

Another morning came, you checked your phone to see if Leon contacted you. No messages yet, but it was still early. Lucky for you it didn’t take long to get a phone call. You saw your phone ring and Leon’s name pop up. You started to think to yourself. “He’s going out of his way to call rather than text! This could mean something.” 

Leon: Morning (Y/N), you still up to hang out?

You: Yeah sure! When and where? 

Leon: We could go to the next town over, and grab a coffee. Around 12 in the afternoon, Sound good?

You: Yeah sounds perfect. I will meet you outside your house for 12.

Leon: Okay, see ya then. 

Your heart was fluttering. It was not a date but you would dress like it is. You didn’t want to look bad for your champion. You went through your wardrobe to pick out something nice. It took you some time as you couldn’t decide what you wanted to wear, but you picked something nice for it. 

Meanwhile at Leon’s mum’s house, he was also wondering what to ware. Would he go for his iconic champion outfit or keep it casual. He thought maybe bast to go casual as he didn’t want the attention from people while he was out with you. He would rather keep his attention on you rather than get flocked by fans.I mean he loved to interact with them, but he just wanted to keep his attention on you. He just put on another t-shirt, and some trousers like yesterday. He put on one of his many snap caps with a pair of sunglasses, so he could cover his face. Once he was ready he kept a lookout for you. His mum thought it was cute. She's never seen Leon like a girl so much. She thought it would be nice to have a girl like you around him. 

Leon jumped up from the family sofa after he saw you walk up their driveway “She’s here mum, I will tell you about our date after.” 

“Okay, darling, but you have to stop calling it a date. You asked to hang out, not a date. You don’t want to scare (Y/N) off.” 

Leon let out an awkward expression “Yeah, good point. Sorry Mum I just really like her. If things go well I might ask her to go on a date with me soon” 

You didn’t even have to knock on the door, Leon was already there to get the door. 

“Hello, (Y/N) ready to head off?” 

You let out a grin “Yeah sure Leon”

Leon blushed. He thought you looked really beautiful in your outfit you chose. The way you showed off your figure. He was going into some sexual territory in his mind, but he shook it off. 

“You look really nice today, (Y/N)...not that you didn’t yesterday...I mean, urm sorry” 

Leon started to tumble over his words a bit. He wanted to keep a good impression on you, and was worried to come across as a bit of dick. Leon was never worried about that kind of thing with other people but you were a different case. 

You let out a glowing toothy smile, and a blush. Leon was taken back by your smile. He could watch it all day. 

You both walked together. You both were walking quite slowly as you were both so busy just chit chatting, and lost in each other's words. 

After a 20 minute walk turn into an hour walk and you get to the coffee shop. You both went to the counter to order. You were about to pay but Leon was very insistent on paying for you. After a little bit of convincing you let him pay. 

Everything was going well for you both. No one bothered you, maybe someone may have noticed it was Leon but they got the hint he just wanted some space at this point. You have been sitting there for about 3 hours now. Not really keeping track of time, but you didn’t care much. 

Out of nowhere you hear a high pitched screech! 

A group of girls swamped into the coffee shop “OH MY GOD IT'S CHAMPION LEON” 

You flinched from the sudden screech, and split a little bit of your coffee. Shit! This must be the fangirls Abi was on about. How did they find Leon? You both didn’t post anything so how the hell did they find out? Someone must have taken a sly photo of Leon and posted it online. 

“Hello, girls.” Leon replied. He was used to this kind of attention from girls, and knew how to deal with it on his own but not with you around. He knew for a fact they would say bad things to you. They did with Sonia when they used to hang out. Even though it was clear they were just friends. 

You felt some of the eyes glare onto you. You felt a cold sweat. All these girls just giving you the dirtiest looks made you feel super uncountable. All you wanted to do was run and this point and Leon could see that. He had to bail you both out this one. So he decided to let them take selfies with him and sign a few things. 

The members of staff had to shoo the girls away for making a commotion and bothering surrounding customers. As they were walking out you overheard one of the girls say

“Who’s that fucking slut? I bet she’s after his money or something.” 

“I know what a tramp, she’s not pretty enough for Leon” 

You began to tear up, once Leon realized, and he began to wrap his arms around you. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with them. Don’t take it personally. They used to do that with my mate Sonia when we hung out. Come on let's head off” 

The barista came up to you both and apologized for commotion, and letting it get too out of hand.They wanted to both give you a free coupon for your next visit. Leon said to them “It’s not anyone's fault.” Leon kindly turned it down and left the coffee shop and left a large tip for helping him out. 

As soon as you were away from people's stares you began to cry.

Leon gently put his hands on your cheeks and wiped away your tears.   
“I’m so sorry! I really hope this doesn't change anything between us. I know they are not nice people. I didn’t think they would be able to stalk me this time around, but it still got out. I promise to the best of my abilities I won’t let this happen again.” 

You looked Leon in the eye and went in for a cuddle. “It’s okay, I know it’s not your fault. It’s just a bit of a shock hearing things like that said about me. They don’t know the slightest thing about me” 

Leon cuddled you tighter “I like what we have going here, and I don’t want spiteful girls like that getting between us. If it’s not too pushy maybe we could hang out at my mum’s place for the rest of the day or maybe even yours?.” 

You smiled as you buried your head on his chest. “Yeah my place sounds good.” 

You both headed back and Leon asked to hold your hand on the way back. Of course you did and it made things feel better. The last thing he wanted was some crazy fangirls to get between you both.

Once you got back to your place you made dinner for him, and he seemed to really enjoy it, after that you both decided to just chill on the sofa and watch some telly. Leon again invited you to cuddle on the sofa and you felt so warm and safe around him. You could hear his soothing heartbeat on your chest and his breathing. After a short time your heartbeats and breathing synchronized. You never felt so calm especially after what happened today. 

It was getting late and Leon had to set off. Leon didn’t want to leave but he had to head back to Wyndon tomorrow and continue his champion duties. 

“Sorry (Y/N) I should head off. I have to be up tomorrow. It’s been so nice with you today, and I really want more of this” 

“Thank you and me too. Yeah that makes sense you have to go. I will talk you to the door. It’s a shame you cant stay longer but we both have to get back to our jobs” 

Once you got to the door Leon invited you in for another long cuddle. 

Leon pulled up your chin and said “I wanna give you something before I go.” 

Leon slowly leaned in for a kiss on the cheek but went for your lips instead. It was a risk on his part but it was the right move to do. 

You returned the kiss and passionately made out for a while. It felt like everything was so colorful. You both go so lost in the embrace of one another. This was the start of something between the two of you. There was no turning back now, but you didn’t want to stop. You wanted to move forward with him. Once the kiss finished Leon told you he would keep in contact with you as much as he could and plan a date in Wyadon. You said your goodnight and Leon headed off. 

Once you closed the front door you put your back to your wall and slid down. You could not believe what happened! It was a fairy tale to you. You knew you were falling in love, but this also scared you a little, you didn’t want things to go wrong and become heartbroken from it. You had to put your trust in Leon. 

You decided to call Abi and tell her the full story. She could not believe what happened but she said she would help you in any way she could. You did feel sad Leon had to go but you knew for sure you would see him very soon.


End file.
